Raceday Rescue/Gallery/1
Race Day S3E19 Trucks driving into the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Bump announcing the start of a race.png|"Ladies and gentletrucks!" S3E19 Bump addresses the crowd.png|"Are you ready for some rrrrracing action?" S3E19 Joe and Gus excited.png S3E19 Bump in the spotlight.png|"Well, then, hold onto your fan belts!" S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts standing in the darkness.png|"Because today's race features three of the world's fastest Monster Machines!" S3E19 Crusher's chassis bag in the darkness.png|First up... S3E19 Crusher's leather roof in the darkness.png|When it's time to compete... S3E19 Crusher's lightning bolts glowing in the darkness.png|He tends to cheat! S3E19 Crusher smiling in the darkness.png|It's... S3E19 Spotlight on Crusher.png|Crusher! S3E19 Crusher waving to the crowd.png S3E19 Crusher slips off his podium.png S3E19 Crusher in a daze.png S3E19 Camera on Blaze.png|Up next... S3E19 Blaze's foglamps in the darkness.png|They're never last... S3E19 Blaze's flame sticker glowing in the darkness.png|'Cause they go so fast! S3E19 Blaze and AJ smiling in the darkness.png S3E19 Spotlight on Blaze and AJ.png|It's Blaze and his driver, AJ! S3E19 Blaze and AJ grinning.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S3E19 Camera on Watts.png|And finally... S3E19 Watts' engine charging in the darkness.png|When these two take the lead... S3E19 Watts' side cords charging in the darkness.png|It's with shocking speed! S3E19 Watts' electric tire sparks in the darkness.png|Please welcome... S3E19 Watts and Gabby smiling in the darkness.png S3E19 Spotlight on Watts and Gabby.png|Watts and her driver, Gabby! S3E19 Gabby "Show 'em what you got!".png|"Show 'em what you got, Watts!" S3E19 Watts surging her tire.png|"Electric...Charge!" S3E19 Watts' tire glows.png S3E19 Watts waving to the crowd.png|"Thank you! Thank you!" S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby regroup.png S3E19 Blaze and AJ "Are you as excited".png S3E19 Watts and Gabby "You'd better believe it".png|"You'd better believe it. Gabby and I can't wait to get racing. Am I right?" S3E19 Watts and Gabby high tire.png|"Oh, Yeah!" S3E19 Let's get ready.png Crusher needs to win S3E19 Crusher desperate to win.png S3E19 Crusher "But how?".png S3E19 Pickle talks to Crusher in the pits.png S3E19 Pickle "It always helps to have".png S3E19 AJ fitting Blaze's tire.png|"Blaze has AJ." S3E19 Gabby giving Watts a tune-up.png|"Watts has Gabby." S3E19 Pickle "And best of all".png|"And best of all, you have me!" S3E19 Crusher "A great idea!".png|"A great idea!" S3E19 Crusher explains his scheme.png S3E19 Crusher's bag releases parts.png S3E19 Invention assembling.png S3E19 Take Away Your Partner Machine.png Taking away the partners/Blaze and Watts to the rescue! S3E19 Machine makes a bubble.png S3E19 Bubble floating over to AJ and Gabby.png S3E19 Gabby sees the bubble.png S3E19 Bubble traps Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts sorting tires.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts don't know where their partners are.png S3E19 Where's Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 They're in a bubble.png S3E19 Bubble floating toward the roof.png S3E19 Watts calling to Gabby and AJ.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ can't get out.png S3E19 Bubble floats out of the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Watts "Who would try and get rid of our partners".png S3E19 Crusher appears before Blaze and Watts.png S3E19 Blaze "Your cheating's not gonna work this time".png S3E19 Crusher "And why is that?".png S3E19 Watts "Because Blaze and I are gonna rescue our friends".png S3E19 Blaze "This way".png S3E19 Crusher gloating.png S3E19 Crusher stumbles on a stack of tires.png S3E19 Crusher falls; tire bounces off of him.png We're On Our Way! S3E19 Blaze and Watts exit the Monster Dome.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts turn the corner.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts zoom forward.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts turn another corner.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over the streets.png S3E19 Blaze jumps onto a building.png S3E19 Blaze takes off after landing on the road.png S3E19 Watts spins her tire.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float down another street.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts come round the corner.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float past a billboard.png S3E19 Billboard worker surprised to see Gabby and AJ floating.png S3E19 Gabby and AJ float over three other trucks.png S3E19 Trucks surprised to see Gabby and AJ floating.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts passing surprised trucks.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts approach a ramp.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts high tire while jumping ramp.png To return to the Raceday Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries